


Home Is

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia misses home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is

Leia stood on the balcony, looking out over the city that was now where she lived. Her heart ached to think that. She had to be where the government was, to try and guide the galaxy into its freedom.

She found herself craving the tranquility of Alderaan, something she had not let herself think of in years. Now, with peace at hand, the war over, she realized she was as much a refugee as any of the rest of the Empire's victims.

Then Han wrapped his arms around her, and she realized, maybe home was right there with her anyway.


End file.
